As technologies advance, tablet computers and smartphones have become the mainstream in the development of portable electronic products due to their advantages of lightness and small size, touch operations, and ease of carrying. Thereby, they have been replacing gradually traditional notebook computers. When a user uses a tablet computer, he has to hold it by a hand and maintain the display of the tablet computer vertical or tilted for viewing. Compared with traditional notebook computers whose displays can be kept vertical or tilted while being placed levelly on tables or laps, the usage of tablet computers does not comply with a user's viewing habit and ergonomics. Accordingly, in order to enable tablet computers to be used on tables or laps, many carrying structures are developed currently for carrying tablet computers.
Unfortunately, part of current carrying structures does not include the function of fixing tablet computers. Although users can place tablet computers on them and remove tablets from them easily, the tablet computers tend to fall off from the carrying structure as the users click and displace them. Certainly, there are carrying structures capable of fixing tablet computers. Nonetheless, the procedure of assembling or disassembling tablet computers is complicated and requires both hands for operating the carrying structures, leading to inconvenience for users.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a carrying structure for carrying electronic device, which includes the function of fixing the electronic device and achieving the effect of rapid assembling and disassembling. Thereby, the usage convenience for users is enhanced substantially.